Beneath the Dark Crystal 10
|pub_date = June 5, 2019 |pages = 26 pages |isbn = |preceded_by = Beneath the Dark Crystal #9 |followed_by = Beneath the Dark Crystal #11 }} Beneath the Dark Crystal #10 is the tenth issue of Beneath the Dark Crystal. It is included in Beneath the Dark Crystal Vol. 3. Summary Bolstered by their reunion, Kensho and Thurma both return to their homelands with the truths they have learned. Kensho journeys back to the Crystal Castle to face the Royal Guard. Some cheer his return, while others rebuke his claim to the Throne. Meanwhile, Thurma returns from the Cinder with a pressing revelation.Jim Henson's Beneath the Dark Crystal #10 on Comixology Plot In Mithra, The Fire That Stays prepares for his attack with two fully-grown Fragor at his sides. Meanwhile, Thurma and Nita race to confront him when Nita suggests that there are faster ways than on foot. As they ride on the backs of flying fishlike creatures, Thurma states that the Drowned Spear will not be enough to defeat him and that all of the Firelings will need to work together. They reach a village that is being attacked by the Fragor. In Thra, Kensho rides on Bohrtog to the last farm they visited before arriving at the Valley of the urRu. As Bohrtog drinks from a fountain, Kensho finds Dihnmor, Danevay and Aiyana. They are not pleased to see him and he apologizes for lying to them and taking their help for granted and admits that he was selfish and naive to think that the darkness in the world only applied to him. He asks where Toolah is and the Podlings who work on the farm alert them to a newcomer: one of the Branches, who is wrapped in Skeksis chains and infected with the Darkening. In Mithra, Thurma and Nita find The Fire That Stays. He threatens the life of the hatchling and its parents join him. Nita begins to lead the Fragor away to allow the villagers to escape and Thurma leaps down to fight The Fire That Stays. Nita urges her to to come with her to the Castle, as there is nothing they can do from out there. They meet up with Fiola, whom Thurma advises to distract that Fragor so that she can get a cleat shot at The Fire That Stays. In Thra, Kensho concludes that Jen and Kira's absence has allowed the Darkening to spread and that Thra needs a new leader to subdue it. He uses the light of the Crystal to heal the Branch. In Mithra, the Firelings attempt to build a barricade, but the Fragor destroy it faster than they can build it. At Fiola's suggestion, they beat drums to lead the Fragor away from The Fire That Stays, giving Thurma a clear shot at him. She attacks him with the Drowned Spead, but he conjures a shield to protect himself. In Thra, Kensho deduces that the rest of the Branches are heading for the Castle of the Crystal and prepares to travel there on Bohrtog. Dihnmor informs him that Toolah has returned to the Castle to resume her attempts to join the Royal Guard. Kensho replies that Toolah is a protector of those in need and that thanks to her and the rest of them he has found his purpose and will do whatever it takes to protect his friends, his family and Thra. Dihnmor and the twins agree to go with him. In Mithra, The Fire That Stays declares that if Thurma does not see the need for it to be destroyed and reborn then she is no Queen of his. As he attacks, Nita pushes Thurma out of the way and they decide to take refuge in the Castle. In Thra, Kensho and his group arrive outside the Castle and are surrounded by Darkened Branches. Gallery Panels Beneath the Dark Crystal -10 1.jpg Beneath the Dark Crystal -10 2.jpg Beneath the Dark Crystal -10 3.jpg Textless Covers Beneath the Dark Crystal 10 cover Benjamin Dewey.jpg SkekSo UrSu.jpg References 1 Category:Comics